


Chronic

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Chronic Pain, F/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup are both having a bad day with their chronic pain.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Chronic

Hiccup trudged his way to Astrid’s hut with a tray of food. And it was indeed a trudge. His left leg was hurting so badly today, but Astrid hadn’t come to breakfast, so he had to check on her, and bring her some food. 

“Astrid?” Hiccup called outside her door. He tentatively knocked. Maybe she had just decided to sleep in.

No, that wasn’t like Astrid. Something was probably wrong. 

“Come in,” came a strained voice from inside. Hiccup opened the door, doing his best to balance the tray. He came inside to find Astrid laying on her side in bed, Stormfly resting nearby. She looked pale, and her face was drawn with pain. 

“Astrid, what is it?” Hiccup came in, set the tray down on a table. He leaned heavily on his right leg. No reason to put his left leg into more pain. It hurt just wearing the prosthetic. He wished he didn’t have to walk that day. 

“Bad pain day,” she answered. She looked him over. “You don’t look too good yourself.”

“Same, actually,” Hiccup answered. He came to sit on Astrid’s bed. That was a relief. “Do you want to eat?” Hiccup didn’t have to ask questions. He knew that Astrid had chronic pelvic pain from menstrual problems, and some days, her pain could get bad enough to keep her in bed. It was rare, but it happened. 

“No,” Astrid answered. “It’s so bad it’s making me nauseous.” She rolled over onto her back with a groan. “And it’s in my fingers and toes.”

Hiccup winced in sympathy. He could never understand  _ her  _ pain, but he did understand pain, pain that could debilitate, pain that could ruin a whole day, pain like what he was feeling now. 

“Can I rest with you?” Hiccup asked. “My leg is really hurting.”

“Of course.” Astrid moved over on the bed, though the movement seemed to be done with difficulty. Hiccup was taking off his prosthetic. He didn’t need the added weight and pressure on his leg right now. He left it on the floor, then climbed into bed with Astrid. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck. Ah, that was much better. 

“I’m sorry this happens to you,” Hiccup said after a time. “It’s not fair. I wish there was something we could do.”

“Being there is enough,” Astrid said. She rolled around to face Hiccup, ran a trembling hand through his hair. The pain must have been really bad if she was shaking. “I wish the same for you.”

Hiccup found her hand, squeezed it. “We’ll get through this,” he said. “We always do.”

Astrid nodded. She closed her eyes, anguish crossing her features. She let out a low moan. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “It’s just… spasms.”

Hiccup didn’t have to be told where she was getting the spasms. He already knew. It sounded so painful. He rubbed at her lower back, knowing that she got pain there too, that it wrapped all the way around her hips. Astrid sighed a little in contentment. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Astrid asked. 

Hiccup shook his head. He didn’t want Astrid to have to do anything while she was like this. 

“Alright.” She laughed a little. “I’m going to be so good at having children.”

Hiccup laughed too. Yes, if her pain was so bad already, then she was used to it, would most likely have no problems with childbirth. That is, if she could even have children. Astrid had told Hiccup, as his partner, that she was iffy about that, that it would probably be difficult to conceive and even more difficult to carry the child to term. It broke Hiccup’s heart a little bit, but he kept it to himself. This was about Astrid, not him. 

It was Hiccup’s turn to groan as the pain in his leg got particularly bad. Astrid just held him through it, and he held her.

They spent the rest of the day in each other’s arms. 


End file.
